Starcat
by dragondrawer
Summary: sorry for deleting, i got some flames got mad a deleted this, so here it's been reuploaded! werecat theme! T for love and stuff, chaps 2and3 up and running!
1. Chapter 1

**Star-cat**

**A Teen Titans story**

("Talking")

(**Thinking**)

(_Dreams)_

A.N. Hello this a new one hope you like, but this is the only chapter or is it? End A.N.

_Star-fire slept she was fast asleep and in her dreams was her and robin they were sitting on the Eiffel tower back in parries just sitting there staring at the stars, they sky was full of them but they were mostly staring at each other, for they were in love, then star-fire looked into the sky and saw something falling toward them she asked what it was robin said it could just be a falling star, but the fact that it was falling toward them scared robin, so he kept a close eye on the falling object, soon they were back to staring at each other, lost in this Robin lost his focus on the star, they then slowly kept in for a long kiss, _when a falling star hit the ground scaring star-fire out of her dream.

She and all the others flew and ran out of titans the tower to see the fallen star, they crept closer to the rock formation and noticed that it was not a rock at all; it seemed to be made out of metal! "Robin this weird thing that has come from the sky seem to be made out of metal, does this usually happen on your planet?" star-fire asked with confusion.

"Not normally star-fire, usually our planets atmosphere stops falling stuff, but this is not a normal rock it could be a spaceship or a prison made to keep something, in I'll take it inside for further studies." Robin asked raven to levitate the mysterious rock into the towers lab, they then went inside and went back to bed.

Soon it was mourning and they all woke up for training and exercises, after training they were called out of the tower to deal with control freak again, while they were out, their new package slowly opened, as the top of the top slowly screwed off and inside was a terrible creature one that would change the titans forever!

A.N. well I hope you like, but don't expect another for a while I'm so busy with my other story's its crazy! That and I lost my computer privileges for a while so don't expect too many End A.N.


	2. Chapter 2

**Star-cat chap. 2**

**A Teen Titans story**

This one's a bit different, and it's not for the young, so if you're under 15 do not read all of this.

("Talking")

(**Thinking**)

(_Dreams)_

When the titans arrived home, robin went straight to the lab to study the ship or whatever it was, but soon he came running out yelling "Titans that thing we picked up last night had something in it, and that something is still in this tower somewhere! We're going to have to split up and search for it, search every nook and cranny, sooner or later it will have to show up, titans search!" he yelled and soon they were up and searching.

They searched every where and no one found it ant where so Robin called off the search and told everyone to go to sleep and to have a good night.

As they slept the creature crept around looking for a victim to bite for that was what it was sent for, and soon it found star-fire's room it crawled under her bed and slept there until mourning when it would attack!

Mourning came and star-fire got up and got dressed and soon they were all looking for the creature but this time they did it together soon they came to star-fire's room, star-fire went to look under the bed as CY, raven, and beast boy, and robin looked else where in her room.

A scream came out of star-fires mouth, for under her bed was a weird creature; she slowly backed up as the creature came out to meet the titans it was a cheetah, a large sized cheetah. The titans were prepared to fire but the creature looked harmless.

"Robin! Look at this magnificent creature it is beautiful, can I keep it for a while please?"

"You can keep it but only until we find who lost it and if no one lost it then you can keep it, but you have to take care of it star-fire."

They started to leave the room when star-fire screamed again the other quickly turned around just to see that the cat was licking star-fires face the other titan left her room, and left the two new friends to be alone.

The cheetah continued to lick Star-fires face and star-fire continued to laugh, but soon the cheetah stop licking her face and closed the door, then went back to star-fire, the cheetah started to lick he hand, noticing this she told the cheetah to stop, but the cheetah never did it kept going, it licked her legs, her hand, her head, her hair, her feet, and her arms, after it was finished licking her, it crawled into a corner and went to sleep.

Star-fire then got up and that's when then the alarm went off and robin came on the intercom. "Titans we found were our cheetah goes, star-fire catch it and Cy will be there to put it in a cage, turns out our little guest was about to be a science experiment for Amino laboratory and they assured us that no harm would come to the cheetah."

Robin stated.

Star-fire caught the cheetah and cyborg helped cage it star-fire felt bad about brining it to a lab but she knew it had to be done.

They dropped off the cheetah, and as they flew away she couldn't help but remember the cat licking her and she asked her self why the cat had done what it did, but she could find no answer to why the cat had licked her, but she did know that she was going to miss it.

Soon they were back at the tower, beast boy went straight to the T.V, Cy went to fix his car, raven went to her room, and robin went to train, it was always this way the same pattern day in and day out they did this, star-fire just wished that things would change she didn't know her wish would come true.

Soon they were all asleep star-fire entered her dreams and it would be the worst dream of her life, that would soon become real.

_Star-fires dream _

"_Darkness nothing but darkness why is there darkness, why am I not with robin on the strange tall pointy tower?"_

Then the cheetah came out of the darkness followed by a scientist.

"_Did you do your job Chanukah?" the scientist asked the cheetah, the cheetah responded with some head nods._

"_Good then soon the girl will change, everything around her will change, but she has to change it's for the good of the future, but I wish there was another way." The scientist said almost crying._

"_Now we must wait, for soon the changes will begin, and she will fall in love with robin even though she already is this will give them enough push to move them along."_

"_But I just hope that these changes will not break them apart, hopefully robin likes cheetah girls or this relationship will end fast, I also hope that raven will not find a spell to cure her as fast as I think she will, I know there is a spell to cure star-fire of this but it will take raven some time."_

Star-fire shot up in her bed and ran to the bathroom she checked herself she looked normal, absolutely normal, but she wondered about what the scientist had said she quickly wrote it down so she would not forget it.

After she had finished writing it down she opened the curtains and noticed it was mourning!

She put on her boots and flew out the door for breakfast.

CY was making waffles, and beast boy was having tofu again, every mourning she saw this, even though the waffles were very good she had hoped for something different that when something happened.

"I'm tired of waffles I'm going to have something different, like a sandwich."

Star-fire got happy when she heard this finally something different!

"I too would like what you call and sandwich, with lots of the yellowy substance you call mustard!"

Soon they were all enjoying their sandwiches, eating happily; as they ate a tail slowly crept out of star-fires underwear and out of her skirt.

After they were finished eating the tail slowly went away but star-fire never noticed the tail, for it had come at random, but soon after this the titan's alarm, went off it was control freak had escaped for jail and into the TV again, they all left for the titans lab were cyborg had made a copy of control freak's remote and had found a better way to get back out of the TV when they had captured him, they easier way to get out was a special belt that cy made for each of them, he said that if any of them break to just hold on to someone else's belt to leave.

Soon they were in the TV running after control freak raven and star-fire were flying above shooting bolts and magic to slow him down, after a few commercials (ha-ha) they had caught control freak.

And ounce again he went to jail, soon all the titans were back out of the TV, and back too their boring lives.

B-b went to watch TV, raven went to meditate, CY went to fix his car and robin went to train but star-fire decided to do something different today, she decided to go train with robin for she though robin was kind of cute when he was training.

Both robin and star-fire were training together, they were even laughing together and soon they were slowly going in for a kiss, when the alarm went off.

Robin leapt out of the room to see what was going on but the screen was blank?

"Huh, I know I just heard the alarm go off, maybe it was a glitch." Robin said confused.

Robin went back to training with star-fire, they told stories and laughed about the old times, they even talked about how much everything has gotten boring at the tower with everyone doing something predictable.

Soon they were back into that kiss, and as they kissed star-fire felt a pain in her underwear, the pain grew worse and worse as a tail regrew out of her undies, ripping a hole in the back, robin heard this and asked what it was star-fire felt something touch the back of her leg so she reached back a grabbed a tail that was coming out of her undies, she looked back and saw a tail, she screamed when she saw this tail robin told her to calm down, he then picked her up a brought her to the infirmary.

A.N. man what a chapter, I thought it would never end, hope you like; you may not get another for a while. End A.N.


	3. Chapter 3

**Star-cat chap. 3**

**A Teen Titans story**

A.N. This one's a bit different, so enjoy. End A.N.

("Talking")

(**Thinking**)

(_Dreams)_

Star-fire woke up in the infirmary she had passed out from the shock of having a tail, when she awoke she was greeted by all of her friends then robin started asking questions.

"Star-fire how did you get at tail just then, it may be gone now but what if it comes back and never goes away?"

"I am sorry robin I cannot remember, the only thing I remember was the cheetah licking me."

"It's a good thing it was only for a short period of time, but were going to do some test and keep an eye on you from now on, okay?"

"Yes robin I understand, hopefully it is nothing serious but I do have to tell you about this weird dream I had last night."

Star-fire then started talking about her dream, even though she didn't know what it meant the only part she left out was the part about raven finding a spell, and the part about her and robin getting closer, star-fire knew that this was for the future just like the dream said and she knew she couldn't let it be taken away.

Robin and the others pondered the dream and it's meaning, as they were pondering Cy did some test and it turned out that her molecular structure had been changed, he said it wasn't permanent or at least he didn't think so but he said that "star-fires dna had been mixed with that of a cheetahs and that there was no cure in science or technology that he knew but he said that he would continue to study this."

"CY you may study this but if you fid a cure don't give it to star-fire she said that the dream said that this was for the future, if we take it away we may hurt the future."

Robin said worried about star-fire.

"Yes I understand but until then no one touch her until I knew that it isn't contagious, it probable like one of those werewolf things, it's only transferable by a bite or close contact or a scratch or a lick I'll check that out right now."

CY check if it was contagious he then came back with the report.

"Just as I though she like a werewolf only instead of a werewolf she's a werecat, the curse is only passed through biting, sex, and licking. But there will be time where she will change for example during the full moon, pure happiness, passion, lust, and many other feelings but she will be fine until the full moon if we do not find a cure by then, then she will be a werecat forever or until she kills the werecat that bit her or licked her in this case."

They all left the infirmary raven went to look for a spell to cure Star-fire, and beast boy went to the movie store to see if there were any werecat movies, cy kept studying the dna trying to figure out a cure, all robin and star-fire did was go back to training, as they trained they started to want each other, so the slowly went in for a kiss that when star-fires ears started to go pointy and crawl up her head until they were at the top felling this star-fire stopped before she kissed Robin she put her hands on her head and felt the ears she blushed she had forgotten about the curse robin noticed the ears but instead of being scared he though the ears made star-fie look better than ever before they then stopped training and went up to the top of the tower to talk.

They started talking about how this curse could change their relationship and they couldn't really kiss for fear that she might pass it on, star-fire reassured him that cyborg said that it can only be passed by curtain things and that kissing wasn't one of them.

Soon the sun slowly set, and the moon slowly rose it wasn't a full moon but it was enough to make star-fire change a little.

She grabbed her stomach as fell to the ground, as her spine began to extend into a tail her hands turned into paws as well as her feet, her face contorted into a cats face including a flat nose and even whiskers, she ever got cheetah spots! But it was not a full transformation, for it was not full moon.

Robin quickly picked up star-fire and brought her back into the infirmary, and called the other titan, CY did some retest and it turns out he was a little wrong.

"Turns out I was wrong, she will turn every night but it wont be full as you can plainly see but she still star-fire when it comes to her brain but this does not mean that she can't be cured we just have to find one before the full moon."

After a long discussion with everyone robin brought star-fire to her room, and laid her down on her bed, she was asleep as she was sleeping robin could hear her purring in her sleep it was kind of cute to hear her purring like that, but he knew that with this curse that they could never truly be together.

A.N. Never truly be together! Not if I the author have anything to say about that, see you next time. End A.N.


End file.
